In mankind's technological development advancement of his transportation technology, the “iron horse” that replaced the covered wagon and horse and buggy of the past was a very significant advancement. The territory of countries was blanketed and cris-crossed with a large network of rails and train tracks that ran to almost every city, town, and village. This helped to create an Industrial Revolution and open many new markets. In the modern day, even though rail trade is a small fraction of what it used to be, the vast network of railroad tracks still exist.
This vast transportation infrastructure is an asset to military planners, but they usually overlook its potential. The real innovator of using railroad tracks for military use in wartime is Robert E. Lee during the Civil War. He used the Manassas Gap Railroad in Virginia to move substantial equipment, troops, and supplies. His example caused many planners for years to come to use the rails for military purposes. Since most equipment is now moved by air and truck, military planners have overlooked the rails as old technology.
By using the innovation of Robert E. Lee and combining the rails with current, state of the art military technology, the rails can once again help in accomplishing military goals. The new invention for this old and new technology is called the train track enabled helicopter.
Train track enabled helicopter enables our troops and special-forces soldiers to fly into enemy territory in a state of the art attack helicopter, but then covertly convert the helicopter to a stealth railroad car that can quietly drive deep into enemy territory along their rails. Our special forces could quietly go hundreds of miles into the enemy country while not in any way showing up on radar. The mindset of the enemy is to look for aircraft in their airspace and they would never think that their old system of little-used railroad tracks would lead to their defeat. Who could even imagine a helicopter that transforms into a railcar?